


(you're making me) uneasy

by saturnnn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Gen, character study of a sort, im always a sucker for paranthesis titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnnn/pseuds/saturnnn
Summary: with no field trip to distract his mind, ned leeds sits in silence and worries about peter parker.





	(you're making me) uneasy

ned heard the screams before anything else happened.

the field trip had been postponed due to a giant spaceship over Manhattan, holy shit, and later, rumors of a big fight in Wakanda. against _aliens_. again. ned had always been fascinated by that stuff (see: the battle of new york). he ate it up. ned leeds probably knew more about anything alien and superpowered than most people in the world who don't, like, study it for a living. which would be super cool and ned would love to do. he's only slightly ashamed to say that he's a total fanboy when it comes to the avengers. especially mr stark, who peter actually _knows_ and _wow_. but also especially thor. and captain america. and black widow. and bruce banner. and hawkeye and anyone and everyone, really.

but of course, the battle of new was a little bit different than this. ned was actually out of town when it happened, thank god, visiting his grandpa in north carolina. he heard the news from an overexcited and also slightly terrified peter, who interrupted ned's day to say _oh my god ned look at the news its AN ALIEN INVASION_. ned's very glad he did. his family returned to his grandpa's house and watched as the whole thing was televised on news stations everywhere, wincing at the hits taken by their newfound heroes and holding their breath as iron man flew a nuke into a _wormhole_ and nearly didn't come back out. the avengers became household names. they were everybody's heroes. they were ned's heroes. he returned to the city three days later and looked at the stark tower with a new awe. 

now, ned was much older and actually in the city, although the fight in new york didn't do nearly as much damage as loki's invasion and was over fairly quickly, with a small patch of earth's heroes following after the new aliens' giant, weird, round ship. but one of those three heroes was his _best friend_. his best friend, who ned did anything for (guy in the chair), making a quick distraction of _we're all gonna die!_ while his best friend slipped out the damn window and stuck to the side of his school bus. ned still wasn't over that whole spiderman thing. it was so cool, but so, so dangerous and ned was worried that maybe peter wouldn't be the same after fighting aliens in space. ned doesn't think he would be quite the same after something like that. 

of course, then ned and his classmates were sent home after worried parents demanded to know they were safe. with no distraction of a field trip and no distractions of active fighting in new york, ned was left in silence to worry and worry about peter parker. nothing happened, for a long time. for hours. then something did. 

he hears his mother give a panicked screech (more of a horrified whine really, and it chills ned to the bone) from a room over that abruptly stops. ned's already tense and on edge and leaps out and out of his bed and bursts into the living room to find- 

nothing. 

there is a small scattering of ash on his couch and his mother isn't there and oh god whats happening whats happening- 

ned runs outside and sees at least ten people start and finish _turning to ash_ on a moderately quiet street in queens and tries to ignore the burning in his stomach as some of the remaining people start _screaming_. 

\- 

two weeks later, ned leeds tries to pretend that he was prepared to hear the news that peter parker is gone.  
(he won't say dead.) 

**Author's Note:**

> this came to my mind and i couldnt help myself. sorry.  
> (comments and kudos pretty please???)


End file.
